spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Working Out Secret
Working Out Secret is the first episode in the first season of The Larry Lobster Show. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis Larry shares his working out secrets with us. Full Plot The episode starts. Larry is on the beach, lifting weights. He asks if we want to hear some working out secrets, and those words appear on the screen with a flaming background behind. The text and background disappear, and Larry is excited to tell us the secrets. Larry's first tip is not to overdo it. He tells us if we want to get muscles like his, we should just do sessions for 7-8 minutes daily. These can be done in one go, or several sessions per day. Larry is lifting weights, and then he moves on to the next tip in the episode. Larry's second tip is to get a job to fit in with your look. He says that an outdoor job like a lifeguard or cop would be awesome. Larry's third tip is to get a girlfriend, as no girl can resist muscles like these. We see Larry with various girls. He says "Hey, babies!" but it is revealed he is talking to a baby. He says hi to the ladies, which makes them laugh. Larry's fourth and final tip is to just have fun! He thanks us for taking time to watch his programme. He tells us to stay tuned for, and then multiple fish appear and say "THE LARRY LOBSTER SHOW!" A black circle starts to close in. After a while, Larry's face is the only thing left. He winks and the circle closes, ending the episode. Transcript Part 1: Theme Song & Titlecard (Theme song) (Titlecard) Part 2: Would You Like To Hear (The episode begins with Larry on the beach, lifting weights. He then looks at the screen.) Larry: Oh, hello! I didn't see you there! Would you like to hear some ("Working Out Secrets" is written on the screen with a flaming background) working out secrets? (Background and words disappear.) You do? Awesome! Part 3: Tip 1 ("Tip 1" is written on the screen.) Larry: Tip 1: Don't overdo it! If you want muscles like these, (shows muscles) you have to take short sessions every day! I would say about 7-8 minutes a day, in one go or seperate gos! (We now see Larry lifting weights.) Part 4: Tip 2 ("Tip 2" is written on the screen.) Larry: Tip 2: Get an awesome job to fit with your (close-up of Larry's face) look. (zooms out again) An outdoor job would be great. Lifeguard, cop, or anything like that! It'll be (close-up of Larry's face) awesome. (zooms out again) Part 5: Tip 3 ("Tip 3" is written on the screen.) Larry: Tip 3: Get the ladies. No lady can resist a guy with muscles like this, so work out to get some girlfriends! (We see Larry with some girls.) Larry: What's up, babies? (It is revealed he is talking to a baby) Baby: Ga ga! Larry: Oh! What's up, ladies? (The ladies laugh) Part 6- Tip 4 ("Tip 4" is written on the screen.) Larry: And tip 4- have fun! Woo hoo! Thanks for taking time to watch my awesome programme, so stay tuned for- Many Fish: The Larry Lobster Show! Part 7- Ending (A black circle closes in. After a while, we only see Larry's face. He winks, and the circle closes, ending the episode.) Credits Directed by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Written by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Titlecard made with SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IMAGES and PICMONKEY.COM (Screen changes) Titlecard designed by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Cast Mr. Lawrence as Larry Lobster Ginnifer Goodwin and Nicole Kidman as Ladies Mr Pookie as Baby (Screen changes) A show from the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki (Screen changes) Based on SpongeBob SquarePants by Stephen Hillenburg (Screen changes) Show created by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Nickelodeon Productions, 2014 (Screen changes) (Nick logo) Trivia *This is the official premiere of The Larry Lobster Show. *This episode attracted 1.772 million viewers on its premiere night. Errors *During the scene where the ladies laugh, one of them's pupils disappear for a couple of seconds. *At the end where many fish say the show's name, one of the fish has 1 eye. Category:Episodes Category:BaconMahBoi Category:2014 Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Pilots Category:The Larry Lobster Show Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts